deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario series. He appeared in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, as well as the revisit in the 100th episode, where he fought against Sonic the Hedgehog from the series of the same name. In his second appearance, he was voiced by Kamran Nikhad. History Mario was one of the Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Death Battle Info (Mario VS Sonic (2011)) Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time Death Battle Info (Mario VS Sonic (2018)) Background * Height: 5'1" | 155 cm * Weight: ≈ 200 lb | 90.7 kg * Species: Homo-nintendonus * Age: 24 * Versatile multi-talented fighter * Appears in 362 games * Qualified jobs: Carpenter, plumber, doctor, umpire, chef, brewer, soldier, pilot, submarine captain, animal trainer, NBA player, baseball player, stunt biker, artist, toy maker, theme park owner, referee, rapper Arsenal & Abilities * Ultra Jump * Super Jump Punch * Ultra Hammer * Cappy * Megavitamins * Bottomless Gloves * Lazy Shell * Pyrokinesis ** Fireballs, Ultra Flame, Firebrand Power-Ups * Super Mushroom ** Increases height & power * Boo Mushroom * Mega Mushroom ** Increases size by 10 times * Ice Flower * Gold Flower * Superball Flower * Stopwatch * Super Bell & Lucky Bell ** Transforms him into a cat * Tanooki Suit ** Grants flight & an indestructible stone form * Vanish Cap ** Makes him invisible * Frog Suit * Metal Cap * Wing Cap * Cape Feather * Earlier Times * Retry Clock * Double Cherry ** Creates a perfect duplicate of Mario * Starman * Rainbow Star Feats * Restrained a 5,731 ton Chain Chomp * Crushed buildings as Mega Mario * Lifted & punted Larry's castle * Became Sensei of Jinx's dojo * Quick enough to run up walls * Piloted the Star Driver at Mach 375 * Survived a 2.4 megaton explosion * Defeated Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, Cackletta, & Smithy Death Battle Quotes Mario VS Sonic (2018) * Hmm? Hello? That's-a mine! * Let's-a go. * Oh, Mamma mia... * So long-a, hedgehog! * Wahoo! I'm the winner! One Minute Melee Mario appeared in Season 5 of ''One Minute Melee'', against his Death Battle opponent Sonic the Hedgehog and won. Prior to that, Mario made cameos in Bowser VS Mecha Sonic (this one was the Super Mario Bros. Z version) and Goomba VS Waddle Dee. DBX Mario appears as a combatant in an episode of DBX, where he fought against his younger brother, Luigi and ended up drawing due to Bowser's interference. Gallery Fire_Mario.png|Fire Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Frog Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World.png|Cape Mario metal_mario_1_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bton.png|Metal Mario Nsmb2_starman_mario.png|Invincible Mario Mario with his Ultra Hammer.png|Mario with his Ultra Hammer MegaMarioNSMB.png|Mega Mario Ice Mario.png|Ice Mario Mario Chat.png|Cat Mario Double Mario.png|Double Mario Gold Mario.png|Gold Mario WingMarioSM64DS.png|Wing Mario Tanooki_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_Bros._3.png|Tanooki Mario 20130507112811!Boo_Mario_Super_Mario_Galaxy_2.png|Boo Mario VanishMarioSM64.png|Vanish Mario SML-Flower-InstructionManualandNintendoPlayersGuide.png|Superball Flower 20160121222702!Stop_watch.PNG|Stopwatch Cappy-1058112.png|Cappy Mario's Firebrand.gif|Firebrand MarioSprite.gif|Sprite used in Death Battle Mario Sprite used in DBX.png|Sprite used in DBX and One Minute Melee DB! Mario (Blind Ferret).png|Mario, as animated by Blind Ferret Cat Mario (Blind Ferret).png|Cat Mario, as animated by Blind Ferret Rainbow Wing Mario.gif|Rainbow Mario with the Wing Cap, as animated by Blind Ferret Trivia *Mario is the fourth Super Mario character in Death Battle, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa and Yoshi, and with the next five being Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser and Wario. **Mario is the first Mario character with a Sonic opponent, with the next two being Luigi and Donkey Kong. *Mario is the fifth Nintendo character in Death Battle, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa and Yoshi, and with the next 20 being Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the third Nintendo character to lose, after Goomba and Koopa Troopa, and with the next nine being Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red, Bowser, Pit and Wario. ** He is the 12th Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario, and with the next one being King Dedede. ** He is the first Nintendo character with a Sega opponent, with the next three being Luigi, Donkey Kong and Mewtwo. ** He is also the second Mario character to defeat a Sonic character, after Donkey Kong. * Mario is the first character in Death Battle who didn't receive a voice actor while their opponent did, with original clips by Charles Martinet from previous games being used for Mario. The next four characters who didn't receive a voice actor are Dr. Wily (and technically Bass), Doomsday, Lucario and Crash Bandicoot. * Mario and his opponent are the 14th and 15th returning combatants in the series, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu, and with the next two being Mega Man and Captain Marvel. ** He is the seventh Death Battle loser to return, after Batman, Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Wonder Woman and Ryu, and with the next two being Mega Man and Captain Marvel. ** He is the fourth Death Battle loser to win, after Batman, Wonder Woman and Ryu. ** He is the third Nintendo character to return, after Samus Aran and Charizard. ** He is the first Death Battle loser to win against the same opponent they lost to. * Mario's sprite was from the fan-made Super Smash Flash 2. * Mario, along with his brother Luigi, are the first combatants to not die in DBX. * Mario is the fourth character to have a win, loss, and a tie, after Ryu, Deadpool and Lucario, and with the next three being Sephiroth, Vergil and Kenshiro. * Mario and his opponent are the eighth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon and Luigi & Tails, and with the next five pairs being Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife and Ken Masters & Terry Bogard. * Mario and his opponent are the third pair of combatants to fight against each other three times, after Akuma & Kenpachi Zaraki and Sephiroth & Vergil. * Mario is the second combatant to be voiced by Kamran Nikhad, the first being Sephiroth. * Mario and his opponent are the first two combatants to have a sprite and traditionally animated appearances in Death Battle. References * Mario on Wikipedia * Mario on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Users Category:DBX Loser Category:Light Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Doctors Category:Metal Users Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:DBX Draw Category:Metahumans Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants that are traditionally animated Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Time Manipulators Category:Flying combatants Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength